objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object For The Prize!/How Long Had It Been?
Narrator: 8 months have been past since the last episode shows up. And yet again. The camera cuts to Four 2.0. being angry over a single less votes. Narrator: Here we have Four 2.0. being mad over a single less votes. Four 2.0.: SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, NON-OBJECT CREATURE. CAN YOU AT LEAST STOP POINTING AT ME WITH THAT DAMN CAMERA?! X 2.0.: Can you keep it down for an minute?! I'm cooking lava soup with diamonds! Four 2.0.: SHUT UP! Narrator: Why are you so mad about it anyways? Four 2.0.: Simple, OUR SHOW IS UNPOPULAR. Narrator: It wasn't unpopular, nobody was here to vote because of people's busyness. Four 2.0.: You're right, those boring ass roleplays.... geez. Chopsticks is seen relaxing and talks to Four 2.0. Chopsticks: Relax, you forgot it's voting time right? X 2.0.: Four 2.0., can you not- Four 2.0.: Yeah, it's been 8 months. We'd about to start the eliminations.. Intro starts The elimination starts with no contestants due to them being killed from the last episode. Four 2.0.: Oh yeah, I forgot to recover them afterwards. Four 2.0. recovers every Satan Is Against You members. Crab Arm: HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER? Crab Arm Jr.: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, DUMBASS. Four 2.0.: QUIET NUMSKULLS. So far, we have at least 5 votes fortunately. Some of you doesn't have any votes so you can have these blue yoyos. The 5 Blue Yoyos: Hey! W-What are you doing? Four 2.0 threw the yoyos to Crab Arm and Ginger Breadman. Yet the yoyos screams Crab Arm: Haha, look who got the prize now. Crab Arm Jr. rushes to his father to attempt to murder him again but was immediately stopped by Four 2.0.'s laser eye Four 2.0.: Father and Sons these days... Anyways, Bomb Coiny, you have at least 1 vote. So you'd bet you know you're safe. Bomb Coiny: ejwifjiwfjejwfiwjiwjifmwvmw Four 2.0. threw the blue yoyo to Bomb Coiny and yet he flinged weakly. Four 2.0: What, that's weird, I never knew blue yoyos were THAT strong. Four 2.0.: Anyways, it's down to Blackboard and Crab Arm Jr. Blackboard and Crab Arm Jr. are pleased that which one of them will be eliminated Crab Arm Jr.: COME ON! COME ON! Four 2.0.: How should I know? Blackboard and Crab Arm Jr.: WHAT?! Four 2.0.: Yeah, you two have the same votes. 2 votes. Blackboard: Then, what should we do? Four 2.0.: Haha, nice question, make me an perfect oil sandwich. X 2.0.: YOU JUST HAD BREAKFAST YA DUMMK- Four 2.0. blasts X 2.0. to the cliff Blackboard: B-But, I can't make an sandwich though even we can't find the oil as well. Crab Arm Jr.: SAME. Four 2.0.: About that, I just put the ingredients and the breads anyways. So you two only have 20 minutes to make me an sandwich. Now go. Crab Arm Jr. only put the oil on the sandwich while Blackboard is focusing on the sandwich Crab Arm Jr.: I'M DONE! Four 2.0.: Interesting, that was- actually do you even wanted to be in this show? The sandwich only have oil. Crab Arm Jr.: I HATE YOU. Four 2.0.: Thanks and whatever. After an few more minutes in, Blackboard almost finish making the sandwich while Crab Arm Jr. is making the sandwich a lot worse. Four 2.0.: 7 more minutes people! Blackboard is also adding his chalk on the sandwich while Crab Arm Jr. is using knives on the sandwich Blackboard: I'm done sir. Four 2.0. takes the sandwich and ate the entire thing Four 2.0.: Actually, this is not that bad at all. I love how you put your chalk on it. Tastes very great. Four 2.0.: Crab Arm Jr., you're up next. Crab Arm Jr. brought a smashed oil sandwich with knives. Four 2.0. ate the half sandwich before vomiting oil all over the grass Four 2.0.: What.. THE HELL? IS THIS BULLNUTS? Crab Arm Jr., I'm not gonna even welcome you to come back here. I SAW everything what you did. Murdering your father huh? Are you that silent to not to say. I'm sorry, I have to blast you through my infamous black hole to suck you inside and never come back. Crab Arm Jr.: NO NO NO!!! I'M REALLY SORRY. Four 2.0.: It is not the time to say sorry brat. Four 2.0. opened the black hole and sucked Crab Arm Jr. in Crab Arm: Thank god, he's gone. I can't even raise him like a family. Meanwhile, the contestants randomly teleport on space Blackboard: How the hell did we get here? AND can we breath? Four 2.0. explodes earth with a very rare button on his shoulder as everyone watches Fourth-Wall: Wait, so, did Bakkwa and Comment died down there? Four 2.0.: Actually, ye- X 2.0.: NO, dude, did you literally forgot about the important cage? Bakkwa: Hey gu- X 2.0.: Shut your damn meatty mouth. Four 2.0.: You weren't supposed to bring them here, asshole. After all, you bring them here, They stayed anyways.. Orange Lollipop: Look like somebody touch the.. -- well.. bullet.. Walkie-Talkie: Wait so, where the hell do we live? Four? Four 2.0.: Huh? About that. It's a secret. Walkie-Talkie: Seriously? Narrator: Later... the contestants started to get bored while Four 2.0. was thinking for 2 hours like literal how. Bomb Coiny: GgeeZSZZZ iMMMMMMMM Hnngry!!!@# Four 2.0.: I got it! X 2.0. come here. Four 2.0. whispers X 2.0. about the next challenge Four 2.0.: Alright, guys. Lines up! The two teams lines up and listens Four 2.0.: So you may wondering why X 2.0. here is talking on phone, it's because Battle For Dream Islands' former host, Announcer and his friends are coming over. Chopsticks: And why the hell is X 2.0. is using a flip phone in 2015. X 2.0.: That's none of your business. Oh, and they need pizza. Four 2.0.: Still don't know why a bunch of worthless boxes needed a slice of pizzas. ANYWAYS GENTLEMEN and lady.. Orange Lollipop: Shush.. Four 2.0.: TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS TO MAKE A PIZZA.... for boxes.. Crab Arm: Boxes?? Four 2.0.: ...those BFDI's boxes Finn's Hat: Wait.. so that's means BFDI's Announcer and his friends are coming over? Four 2.0.: They basically lived in space now so. Fourth-Wall: I'm down! Walkie-Talkie and Talkie-Walkie: Yeah, same. X 2.0.: Yo, did you literally forgot that our ingredients is at earth. Four 2.0. throws the pizza ingredients through his mouth. X 2.0.: You freaking disgraces me. Four 2.0.: NOW, the pizza making starts at... GO! TJAWH started to make a pizza out of strawberry and cream but for SIAY, well turned out messy. Ginger Breadman: Aw man.. Don't tell me we're losing again.. Crab Arm: Hopefully they lost but not us. Blackboard: Well, hopefully there's a merge, rejoin, or a new contestant to came in our team. Crab Arm: Excuse me, we're literally in the fourth episode. Fourth-Wall explodes into pieces as his limbs pieces falls off the pizza dough Sink: Oh god, Fourth-Wall's "invisible organs" are inside of our dough. Pizza Steve: Seriously bro???? Chopsticks: Well, we can't clean his "organs" from the dough anyways so we have to keep going. Blackboard: Look like their gonna lose anyways. Thanks Crabby. X 2.0.: Yo, Announcer come over here within 2 minutes. Four 2.0.: Hey guys, you'll better hurry up because they're coming in 1 minute of 50 seconds. X 2.0.: Math 100% Crab Arm: Are you kidding me?! Ya know the pizza can take longer than its expected right? Orange Lollipop: Really... this is um.. very stupid -- I mean.. a crazy challenge I'm sorry.. Four 2.0.: Yo, 34 more seconds! Crab Arm: It could take an few seconds to put those toppings on em' pizzas! Crab Arm decided to put the deep fried french fries and sausages onto the dark cheese pizza. As Pizza Steve decided to make a pose out of himself with pepperoni and black olives. Crab Arm and Pizza Steve immediately rushes to the judge table to test taste it. Four 2.0.: Yet, so slow, but yet, so fast. The Announcer already came in alert with his buddies. Announcer: Wow, well you look at those pizzas. I hadn't seen them like an few years since I left earth. Four 2.0.: Just stop talking and test taste those pizzas already. Announcer: I can already tell you would say that, four lookin' creature. Four 2.0.: B-But I'M-- The Announcer started to test taste TJAWH's pizza to see it's good or not Announcer: Disgraceful, awful, and disgusting. The pizza have invisible organs in it. Why the heck can't you guys clean them up? Chopsticks: Well, we tried to. Since somebody broke the fourth wall. Announcer: Seriously? X 2.0.: Just go on and test taste SIAY's pizza already! Announcer: Fine. Geez, I wish we've never met you guys ever again. The Announcer begins to test taste SIAY's pizza as it turned out it's great' Announcer: I never ask for this. But I love it. I always loved black cheese. Crab Arm: Told ya, I have cooking skills. Announcer: So the winner is SIAY. I never even asked for this kind of pizza but I love it, black cheese, and deep fried sausages, is my childhood. Blackboard: Finally... Sink: Are you kidding me?!!! Finn's Hat: Look like we're lost this time then. Announcer: Oh by the way, I'm taking this pizza with me with my friends, thank you very much. We've shall never meet again. As the Announcer and his friends fly off to the galaxy some where enjoying their pizza Four 2.0.: So, look like TJAWH lost this time and its sneak! Vote Walkie Talkie Talkie Walkie Orange Lollipop Sink Fourth-Wall Finn's Hat Pizza Steve Chopsticks X 2.0: Don't forget to recommend a character! Stinger Four 2.0.: So, what is this all about? Memekai's: Meh, I don't know, I was recommended by the great person in the world, Laclale. Four 2.0.: I'm proud. ok, im sorry. Recommended Characters Category:Episodes